Code Lyoko: The Past meets the Present
by Bluelantern2814group
Summary: Hey Guys This my first story and plan to add more chapters daily if I can. I own nothin but ocs. Jeremie and Aelita's Daughter Sarah as she and her new try to stop XANA's cultist followers from resurrecting the Evil A.I. Along the way she learns how to overcome her low self esteem, find true love, solve the mystery of her grandparents, and overcome a scary stalker from her old home
1. Chapter 1

Peaceful Nights and Strange Nightmares

Sarah Belpois slept soundly in her bed as the cold winter air slowly breezed outside. Her Parents Jeremie and Aelita Belpois, had recently moved back to the city where they met to enroll Sarah at their old boarding school, Kadic Academy. Sarah wasn't particularly happen about moving but her parents told her it was for the best since they had found that a boy named Kamil, had been stalking her. When they got off the plane they boarded, left the airport and drove to the house they had bought, Sarah took in her new surroundings, The interior and exterior of the house was very old and decayed, the windows were broken, the floors creaked, there was dust everywhere and the white on the exterior of the house was all but completely peeled. The house's name was "The Hermitage". It had taken all off winter break and three weeks more to get the house fixed up. To make sure Sarah didn't fall behind, her parents sent her to a tutor. Currently, Sarah was sound asleep, and if by coincidence or fate Sarah began to have a very strange dream.

**Sarah's Dream**

_Sarah was running trough some strange forest in her cobalt nightgown with her long pink hair flailing in the wind. She was being chased by frightening pack of wolves. However, these were no ordinary wolves, they seemed to get stronger and faster every minute. And in their eyes, where their pupils should've been, there was a strange eye-like symbol. The wolves were closing in on Sarah. Soon they had cornered her against a cliff. Sarah panicked "No get away from me! Somebody help me!" Sarah screamed. Then from out of the pack of wolves a man stepped forward. His entire body was completely red and where his face should have been was the same symbol in the wolves eyes. Then suddenly the man's hand had swiftly shape shifted into a serrated dagger and then he lunged at Sarah._

**End Of Dream**

All of a sudden Sarah woke up screaming.


	2. A family's love for their daughter

Jeremie and his lovely wife Aelita were sound asleep in their bed. But then, they heard a loud scream, which woke them up. "What was that?" Aelita asked startled, Jeremie suddenly realized something and became very worried, "That came from Sarah's room!" he cried out and with that both parents leaped out of their bed and ran down the hall to their daughters bedroom, worried expressions on their faces all the way there. When they got to Sarah's room, they found their precious daughter curled up in a fetal position and sobbing uncontrollably. They instantly went over and sat one the bed and Aelita allowed her daughter to put her on head on her lap, then Sarah started to make quite, gentle sobs. "What's wrong honey" Aelita asked. Sarah then lifted head off of her mothers lap, there were still tears running down her cheeks and her eyes red from crying. Sarah then took a deep breath and told her parents why she was crying, '"I had a nightmare, I was in the woods running from…from…from", Aelita spoke up "From what dear?". Sarah then took another deep breath and said "Wolves". Aelita and Jeremie suddenly felt remorse and the need to give their daughter comfort. They both knew Sarah had, in a way inherited her mothers immense case of lupophobia, the fear of wolves. Jeremie then sat next to Sarah and put his arm around her shoulders "What happened next dear" he asked. Sarah snuggled into her fathers warm arms and continued talking, "Then the wolves got me cornered at the edge of a cliff, and then this strange man appeared" Sarah shuddered at remembering that frightening being but kept on speaking , "His body was completely scarlet red and where is face should've been was this black eye symbol and then his hand turned into a big knife and he tried to hurt me" Sarah said sobbing. When Sarah was done speaking, her parents looked at each other with worried looks, both of them were thinking the same thing: XANA. Jeremie felt he had to be sure, so he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and when Sarah had calmed down, he gave them to her, and her asked her to draw the symbol she had seen in her dream. Sarah agreed and started to draw the eye. Both of her parents were saying in their minds "please don't be what I think it is". When Sarah finished drawing she showed what she had drew on the paper to her parents. Both parents went wide-eyed, it was exactly what they had been dreading, the eye of XANA. Aelita and Jeremie were both very scared about what this could mean, but they couldn't think about XANA right now. Right now they had to focus on comforting their daughter. Sarah saw the looks on her parents faces and said "mama, daddy, am I going to be okay?" she asked. Aelita smiled, "Why Sarah, of course your going to be okay, you know that if that anything bad were to happen to you, mommy and daddy will be there for you". Sarah smiled, she loved her parents so much and they loved her. Jeremie smiled and said "why don't you try and go back to sleep, your first day of school is tomorrow" he said. But it was already too late as Sarah had already fallen back asleep. Jeremy and Aelita left their daughters room and went back to their own. They both decided that to figure out if the evil XANA had returned, they would visit a place they thought they never have to return to…Lyoko.


	3. Chapter 3: A Painful Past

**Hey there. In this chapter we are going to see Sarah going to Kadic Academy for the first time. And just so you know, I'm not entirely certain I'm going too include Odd from the original crew of the Lyoko Warriors. But Ulrich and Yumi Stern are for sure. This chapter tells a little bit about Sarah's backstory and what she went trough under the tyranny of her abusive stalker Kamil Dunbar. This Chapter is kind of intense and there is a bit of offense language and physical violence. And I'm sorry about the line spacing issues but I'm still kind of new to this and don't know how to do that line spacing thing. **

Sarah was always nervous on days like these. But then again who wouldn't be. Days where you enter a new place you've never been before to start the rest of your life. But what good was she going to do at this school, it's going to be just like Kamil told her 3 months ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hey babe. Why you trying to avoid me" a brown-haired boy said in calm but cold and frightening tone. Sarah was trembling in fear and frustration, "I'm trying to avoid you because you hit me, call me names, forcibly pull me into rough kisses, and you have this sick delusion that were boyfriend and girlfriend" Sarah cried. Kamil just put a smug grin on his face "I'm not delusional, we are dating you little scatterbrained tramp, ya think all this beauty you possess was meant for anyone else but me?" he said with the same cold tone. Sarah was starting to get really scared because of the way he was starting to clench his fists and he was beginning to walk towards her. But she couldn't let Kamil see her sweat. "Kamil, how many times do I have to tell you? We are NOT dating, you are NOT my boyfriend, I am NOT your girlfriend and I'm most certainly NOT some object you can own. All you are is some crazy delusional, psychotic stalker who doesn't know when to quit, who can't take a hint, and whose too dumb to face reality". Sarah then shut her mouth, she then realized she was going to regret what she had just said. Kamil then completely lose his cool, he charged towards Sarah with his fist's raised and an angry feral look on his face, he tackled Sarah and forced her to the ground, then while Sarah was down he raised his fist and punched her right in the face. "You little bitch" he yelled, "you are worthless!" he punched her again, "I'm the only good thing in your useless existence!" another punch, "without me you're nothing!" another punch "no one loves you but me!" another punch, "you're just another completely worthless and useless pretty face, and you belong to me!" He got up and started kicking Sarah in the ribs and Sarah was beaten so badly she could barely move. Kamil yelled "Ya hear me bitch, you belong to me, because your very pretty and that's all, there's nothing else good about you!" he kicked the crying, beaten and bloodied girl in the ribs again. Kamil was literally convulsing with power, obsession and rage, "You are mine!" another kick, "You are mine!" another kick, "You are mine!" another kick, "YOU ARE MINE!" and with that he gave her a really hard kick in the stomach and Sarah felt more pain then ever before. Sarah was beaten, bloodied battered and nearly broken beyond repair. Her head was bleeding, her face was covered in blood and bruises, her left eye was black, her ribs felt like they were broken and her head hurt so much she hardly felt conscious to anything except the incredible pain she was in. Kamil then pulled her up by her hair and then he gave her a long, rough, and sloppy kiss on the lips. After about 10 seconds kissing her battered form he released her lips and gently set her back on the concrete, then he walked away with a big smile on his face, leaving Sarah behind in the alley while she was in agonizing pain._

_ End of flashback_

Sarah shuddered. She could still hear Kamil's heart wrenching words. She could still **feel **his punch and his kicks. Sarah was scared. Scared of letting her loving parents down. Scared that someone else at this school would try to hurt to her. But what Sarah was scared of was if all those things Kamil said about her were right.

**A/N. Brutal huh. If you check out my profile you'll see that all those things William's crazy son Kamil said were wrong. There is a description of Sarah there. I think I may be able to update again today so stay frosty. Next Chapter is Another flashback, one that happens after Kamil beats her. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Daughter, and Mother

**A/N. Last Chapter was pretty brutal wasn't. Like I said before this chapter is going to be another flashback. We aren't going to get into the main conflict of the story until chapter 6 I think. I'll be sure to put more descriptions on my profile once I'm done with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and Jeremie and Aelita own a successful multi-billionaire computer company**

Aelita could hear her daughter Sarah's Muffled cries from her seat in the back of her car. She wished her husband Jeremie was here but he had to go to an important board meeting at his company. The circumstances and the look in Sarah's eyes her mother saw from the rearview mirror and Aelita automatically knew why Sarah was so scared. She was remembering _**that **_day

_Flashback_

_Sarah was in so much pain, there she was lying in a cold, dark alley on 4__th__ street. She was left battered and bloodied after the beating Kamil gave her. Her head was throbbing so badly she could hardly think straight. But she was able to think clearly enough to know what she had to do. With what little strength she had, she pulled her cell phone out her pocket and dialed her mother's cell phone number._

_**With Aelita.**_

_Aelita was enjoying a nice cup of iced tea by a warm, lit fire place while reading an Trojan legends book like the one her father used to read her. Suddenly, her cell phone rang and when she picked it up and saw it was her daughter calling, she answered it. "Hello dear" she said with a calm, happy voice, but it wouldn't be that way for long because of the way her daughter responded, "M-mom" she said in raspy voice, Aelita became concerned "Sarah, are you all alright?" she asked, worried. "alley…..4__th__ street, Kamil beat me up…punched…kicked…blood…ribs hurt….help me, plea-" that was Sarah was able to say before she passed out from, her mother became extremely frightened "Sarah? Sarah? Sarah! Sarah!" She became ecstatic with worry and as quick as a bolt of lightning, she dialed 911. " Hello, police. This is urgent. I think someone has attacked my daughter!"_

_**20 minutes later**__._

_Aelita was fraught with worry as she road in the police car to 4__th__ street. If that dirty bastard Kamil had hurt her baby girl, there was going to be consequences. When they finally arrived, the police and Aelita searched frantically for the alley she mentioned. Aelita was running back and forth when she saw something. She went in for a closer look and there see saw her poor daughter, beaten to a bloody pulp. Aelita knelt down next and grasped her wrist to feel for a pulse. She was so relieved when she felt it there, but she also gasped in horror when she realized how feint it was. She began to scream "HELP, HELP, HELP!". When the police heard Aelita screaming, they rushed over to where she was, and when they saw her next to her unconscious daughter, they spared no time in calling an ambulance._

_**15 minutes later, in the ambulance**_

_Sarah was lying in the ambulance's stretcher, still unconscious. Aelita had a waterfall of tears coming her eyes. Here, in this ambulance, seriously injured, lying unconscious, was her precious baby girl, whom she loved very much. Suddenly, Sarah eyelids started to open, when they were fully opened, she tried to sit up but her mother gently motioned for her to lie down. Sarah felt very weak and strange, "Mama? Is that you?" she asked groggily. Aelita, smiled gently and softly grasped her daughters, "Yes sweetie. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you. Mama's right here" she said softly. Sarah coughed a little bit and then she began to tear up "it was Kamil mom, he's the one who did this to me." Sarah said in a raspy tone of voice, before becoming unconscious again._

_**Flashback Ends. **_

Aelita suddenly was drawn out of that painful memory when she saw that they were getting close to Kadic. She slowly pulled over, and then Sarah opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Hey" called Aelita, "everything will be fine, there's no Kamil Dunbars here" Aelita said to her daughter, softly. Sarah just smiled and walked of to enter her new school


	5. Chapter 5 The Brotherhood Of Xana

**anA/N. today is the chapter in which we see the rest of the flashback of Sarah's Time before Kadic. This chapter also introduces Lucas Stern, Yumi and Ulrich Son and Sarah's love interest. We'll see a little bit of XANA in this chapter as well. Disclaimer, I own Nothing but my OC's. Underlined words are thoughts for this chapter. Also there's no flashback in this chapter even though I said there would be one. I'm thinking about putting Kamil's Backstory and what happened after he beat up Sarah in like a 3 or 4 or 5 shot.**

Sarah walked down the sidewalk until she came to the big gate that lead to the main campus of Kadic Academy. She was frightened, frightened about the possibility of the past repeating itself. She wasn't sure she could ever believe in herself or have the courage to truly trust anybody enough to make friends or fall in love because of what Kamil said and did to her.

"Was what Kamil said about me true? Am I really just a worthless pretty face"

Suddenly Sarah heard the bell ring signaling the start her first class. Not wanting to be late on the first day, swiftly started running.

**Meanwhile**

Jeremie and Aelita were walking in the sewers with heads full of fear and worry. Fear that XANA might somehow still be alive and that their happy life would be halted in favor of a life of programing, war, and destruction. And worry that there beloved Sarah might somehow be dragged into this. They never could've anticipated that XANA would somehow strike at Sarah through her dreams nor do they know how he did it. They just knew they needed to investigate the supercomputer. "Strange" Aelita said, "we haven't walked down this path and yet we seem to remember it like it was yesterday". "I don't think we'll ever be able to forget Aelita" Jeremie replied. They both noticed that just up ahead was the grate that allowed entry on the to the bridge that led to the factory. They both took a deep breath and began to walk towards the past. A past filled with chaos, digital monsters, and pain.

**With Sarah**

After the teacher cleared his throat, he began to make an announcement. "Attention everyone, we have a new student joining us today. I want you all to give a warm welcome to Sarah Belpois" he announced. Sarah held her head up high and gave her new classmates a smile, trying to look as confident as possible. The teacher spoke up, "Sarah Would you like to tell us about yourself". Sarah nodded her head and stepped forward to the front of the class. "Well I used to go to school in Paris, but my parents transferred me here for…um reasons unknown" Sarah said lying about that last part. "I like singing, computer science, reading, and gymnastics. After about 35 seconds of describing herself, Sarah sat down at a desk next to boy with black hair and brown eyes. She also noticed that while she was talking in front of the class, the same boy was listening intently like he actually…cared. After a few seconds the boy held out his hand and said "Hello, my name is Lucas Stern. It's a pleasure to meet you".

**In the sewers of the city.**

A man wearing a lavender cloak with a hood walked up to a podium where he looked out to at least 50 other men and woman dressed in the same attire. The man smiled "It's almost time my lord XANA, be patient, for soon this world will be rightfully your" thought the man. "brothers, sisters, the time to make the preparations for our lord and master XANA, to make his triumphant return, has begun. We have successfully built a super computer for him to reside within, now all he needs to enter our world is this girl." A picture of Sarah Belpois appeared on the screen behind him. "Once this girl is within our grasp and the precious data stored within her is drained from her and transferred to our master, He will walk among us!" The other cultists all chanted "XANA, XANA, XANA". The Speaker raised his hand to silence his followers and once all was quiet, began to speak again. "To secure Sarah Belpois, one of our greatest followers and martial artists has volunteered to infiltrate Kadic Academy and capture her. This boy is more than capable, he is cunning, skilled, and ruthless. I present too you, Kamil Dunbar!" All the other cultists bowed when Kamil stepped on to makeshift stage. He was wearing a red and black jumpsuit with XANA's symbol over his heart. He was armed with 2 Sais and 1 samurai Saber. He wore an emotionless face. But within his dark mind were twisted thoughts and desire of revenge and lust. He would make Sarah all his and he would have revenge on her parents for sending him to juvie hall. Kamil then yelled out "ALL HAIL X.A.N.A!"

The Brotherhood of XANA had come. And they had come for Sarah.

**To be continued.**

**(A/N) Lucas is the spitting image of Ulrich in during season 4, just with black hair. I'll have a better description of Kamil's suit later.**


End file.
